Fraternization (Censored)
by White Eyebrow
Summary: This is not how enemies should comport themselves. A Mainframe/Zarana oneshot. Episode 3.25, Sunbowverse. Rated M for adult situations.


_A/N: While I'm not a fan of lengthy author's notes, I feel this one is a worthy exception. This version has been edited as this site does not allow MA fics, so there'll be some nuance missing from the original. I include it here as a necessary companion piece to be contrasted with episode 2.5 and as a setup for the future episode 6(ish) that will feature the Mainframe/Zarana pairing. That being said, this is still rated M for a reason, so consider yourselves warned._

 _For those that also want the_ unexpurgated _version, private-message me (or sleuth my profile if you're clever enough.)_

* * *

 **GI Joe Season 3: episode 3.25**

 **"Fraternization" (Censored)**

 **The Hollywood Hotel**

Mainframe knocked on the door to room number twenty-seven. There was no answer, but the door creaked open, being slightly ajar.

He opened it wider and poked his head inside the spacious multiroom suite. "Hello?"

He crossed the threshold; the door closed behind him, and he reached into his leather jacket, clasping his hand around the handle of the Beretta M9 in his holster. The suite appeared to be empty with the echo of his footfalls being his only companion.

He inhaled deeply, detecting the faint scent of perfume. "Zarana?"

He tensed when he heard a knock at the front door and the voice on the other side. "Room service."

Mainframe looked through the peephole, and he released the hold on his gun, though he kept the safety off. He opened the door, and a diminutive bellboy, sporting a pencil mustache, entered the room pushing a cart.

The bellboy, wearing a red uniform with a matching brimless cap, wheeled the cart to the middle of the main room. He removed the lid, showcasing a hearty breakfast tray of Eggs Benedict, pancakes and various fruits, set for two.

Mainframe whistled. "That's quite a spread."

The bellboy replaced the cover. He stood erect, clearing his throat with his hand out.

In understanding, Mainframe fished his pockets, and he retrieved his wallet. He curled his lip upon realizing that he only had two singles. "I'm sorry, I didn't really bring any cash."

Frowning, the bellboy approached. "Maybe we can take it out in trade." And he stuck his hand in Mainframe's crotch, groping him.

Mainframe flinched, and his hand instinctively clenched into a fist, when he detected that same scent of perfume imbued on the bellboy. With a knowing grin, he grabbed the bellboy firmly by the shoulders, saying, "Watch it, buddy. Just because I experimented in college doesn't mean I swing that way."

Zarana smiled. "You're full of surprises, Mainframe." And she removed the hat along with her fake mustache. "I see you got my message within my message, yeah?"

"Nothing an ultraviolet light couldn't uncover." He released her. "I must admit that no one's ever asked me out in such an elaborate way before."

"And I must admit that I didn't expect you to come." She left and retired to the guest bathroom, saying. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable." The door closed behind her.

Mainframe removed his jacket and shoulder holster; he flicked the safety on his pistol and set the items on the sofa. "How comfortable?" he asked loud enough for her to hear across the suite.

" _Very_ comfortable… unless you don't trust me?"

He obeyed, taking off his socks and shoes. "If this was just some elaborate plan to off me, I figure you had plenty of opportunities to do that beforehand."

"How do you know that it's not part of some elaborate plan to replace you with a doppelganger?"

"I instructed the guard not to let me back on base without a special passphrase and, upon failure, to shoot me onsite."

"What's the passphrase?"

Mainframe laughed. "Nice try."

Spiked heels striking the hard floor garnered Mainframe's regard of the sultry figure that had entered the room. Though her bare body left nothing for the imagination, she no longer looked like Zarana... she even changed her voice:

"It's good to know that we understand each other, then." She curled her finger—"Let's skip breakfast"—and he followed her to the bedroom.

It wasn't until he got nearer when recognized the disguise, with her disciplined gait, as that of "Sgt. Carol Weidler..."

"Good morning, Mainframe. It's been a long time." She turned to face him, making note of his gaze that started with her high heels, moving all the way up her body, to lay rest upon the ostentatious diamond choker that adorned her neck. Her teeth innocently tugged on her lower lip when he failed to respond in kind. "What's wrong?"

He blinked. "Er… I was expecting someone else." He regained his composure at her smile. "I mean, I was _wanting_ someone else."

"Were you, now?" She approached and unbuttoned his shirt. "Surely, you can have just as much fun with Carol, can't you?"

He arched an eyebrow. "This is one of your conditions of engagement, I take it? You're way of avoiding all the things I need to say to you… or more importantly, all the things I need to _yell_ at you?"

Zarana, as Carol, expertly feigned ignorance. "All this drama over a single kiss four years ago? Don't you miss me?"

"Yes, but you appear to be overdressed, _Carol,"_ he said, his finger tracing the outline of the jeweled choker on her neck. It sparkled where it caught the scant rays of the morning sun peeking through the curtains.

"It's something I like to wear," she said plainly. "A woman's indulgence."

"Who is _he_ that indulges you so?"

She frowned. "Someone who doesn't matter."

"Whoever he is, he's not very smart if he doesn't see this for what it is: body armor." He unclasped the choker and laid it down gently on the vanity.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let's explore this systematically. Misdirection is the name of the game, right _Carol?_ A straight man isn't going to give a rat's ass about a piece of jewelry on an otherwise perfect body—the body of a goddess. This suggests that this little trinket serves a purpose… maybe it's to keep someone from touching you here… why? Is it because you've numbed yourself everywhere else?" His fingers lightly stroked her bare neck. "Leaving this as your fallback… a vulnerable reminder that you can still feel?"

She flinched, unnerved by his touch and his hot breath at the nape of her neck. "Well, I'm glad that you at least managed to stick a compliment in there somewhere, but why would I do such a silly thing?"

"Probably because it's the only way you can stand having him fuck you like a whore."

She slapped him.

He smirked. "Was that disapproval, or foreplay?"

Her scowl was her answer. "Get out!" And she brushed past him.

But, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him brusquely. "He's not worthy of you"—he paused as he felt the point of her knife at his throat—"I'd rather it be in my heart..."

Her scowl disappeared, and she dropped the knife. It clacked loudly on the vanity.

They held each other.

His arms enveloped her; she yielded to his embrace and nuzzled against his strong chest. Her voice cracked. "I hate you."

"I know."

They kissed.

Her lips were soft and they parted willingly, giving way to his gentle caresses.

She reached inside her purse atop the vanity and retrieved a prophylactic. She got on her knees. Her nails flitted across the grooves of his lean stomach. She regarded the blood surging to that area of his body, and she sheathed his arousal.

Mainframe pulled her up to her feet. He found her neck and kissed it tenderly where it pulsed near the surface, prefacing each with a light flick of his tongue.

A breathless moan escaped her, attached with a whisper. "You arsehole…" and her knees did wither.

He caught her and carried her to the bed. He beheld her as she lay there, more beautiful than he ever imagined. _Am I dreaming?_

She pouted at his hesitance. "Mainframe… _please."_

He obliged her.

—oOo—

 _I see the woman you're trying to hide:_

 _Resisting to let anyone inside._

 _Trying to deny what we have with a lie:_

 _Too afraid to feel, too afraid to try._

 _Don't you know that we're invincible together?_

 _Don't you know that '_ we' _could_ 'be' _forever?_

 _Till then, I kiss you in this quantum of time:_

 _I to be yours, and you to be mine._

—oOo—

 _I curse you!_

 _Cruel gods mocking from above!_

 _I feel safe in his arms; he fills me with his love._

 _I was supposed to kill 'im with poison in his eggs,_

 _Not holding him cozily between me legs!_

 _Unprofessional amateur: I deserve what I get!_

 _And yet..._

 _No other has ever touched me so deep inside_

 _Invading the places where I can no longer hide._

 _Forced to feel, I fear the worst..._

 _Oh, Blaine, you're my only and my first._

—oOo—

There was stillness, interrupted only by labored breathing.

Spent, Mainframe rolled off in haste, pulling her on top in a loving embrace.

Her head nestled atop his chest, and she traced her finger down his breast. "If I had known that you were so good with your hands, my darling..." She glanced at the clock on the end table, and she sneered. "That was nasty, and it's not even noon. I hope you can keep going?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" He massaged his jaw. "My lips are going to be sore for a week."

"I'm not surprised: you kissed me _everywhere,_ dirty boy."

"That's because I'm a pervert with permission." His hand left his jaw and found her round bum with a loud smack.

She giggled. "No wonder your wife divorced you."

"Why did you call on me, then?"

"Because, I hate feeling this way." She propped herself up on her arms and straddled him. "I hoped to get you out of my system."

"Is it working?"

"No." She leaned in, brushing her lips against his. "And it's only gotten worse with time."

His fingertips glided down her beautiful back, causing it to arch. "Marry me."

She stilled, taken aback, followed by nervous laughter.

"Marry me," he persisted.

She frowned with a warning: "Rules of engagement, Mainframe."

He sneered. "What if I guessed _your_ name—not Carol, not Zarana, but the name of the woman whose eyes I'm gazing into now… would _she_ marry me?"

"I suppose you'll have to ask _her_ and see what she says… if you can find her."

Mainframe smiled. _Challenge accepted._ He frowned when she left the bed. "Where are you going, _Carol?"_

"I'm going to take a shower. Breakfast is cold, so I want to go out for brunch before they close." Strutting on the tips of her toes, she retrieved her purse and regarded him over her shoulder with a naughty grin on her way to the bathroom. "I could use a hand to scrub my back… bring mister stiffy."

"I'll be right there." He waved his hand casually to the fore. "I want to waft in your stink for a minute more."

She laughed. "You're disgusting."

Zarana turned the shower on in the bathroom. She removed her wig and regarded herself in the mirror. Out of habit she started to put her diamond choker on; however, she reversed herself and placed the choker in her purse, next to a circular pill case. She poked her head out the door; Mainframe was still in the bedroom. She regarded her reflection again.

A single tear ran down her check, terminating at the corner of a longing smile, and she whispered, "I love you, Blaine."


End file.
